Fictional works in the Collectionverse
Here is a list of fiction works in the Collectionverse. List of fiction works * Kalendrica (dystopian sci-fi tabletop wargame, RTS video game) ** This game was made in Britain in 1984. From the game spawned hundreds of videogames and books, which made Kalendrica more popular than its rivals Reltak and Andanumar. ** Set in the far future where human armies fight various aliens and enemies in the furthest parts of the Galaxy. ** Its symbol is a star that has become more like a crescent, its curve pointed to the lower left. This is the emblem of the Starpiercer, the emperor of a human-dominated empire. ** The Kalendricans (fans of this game) have a bitter rivalry with the Reltak-kens: in the 80's and 90's, the retro Reltak-kens were "stealing" attention away from their game, and in the 2010's the newer fans displeased them for boasting about their show's diversity in a very obnoxious manner. * Reltak (sci-fi mecha TV show) ** This TV show was made in Japan in 1989. ** Set in a nearer future where the main characters pilot vehicles built as three-dimensional, geometric shapes. The protagonists control the Grand Construct, which was shaped like a tessaract. ** Its symbol is a golden sun, rising halfway on the horizon. It is the symbol of the Grand Construct, and it appears at its left and right sides. ** The Reltak-kens (fans of that show) tend to have a bitter rivalry with the Kalendricans for "stealing" attention away from their show and other newer franchises. They also have a lot of rivalries within the same fandom over the characters' romantic relationships, the shoddy writing in later seasons, and repeated attempts to appease fans of the original 80's series (which led to the poor writing). * Don't Call Me Later (office sitcom) * Ursus and Arctos (fantasy) ** A show about two brothers who kill a bear and go on raids against monsters. ** Another version of the same show exists, but with female versions of the same characters. This has become popular among young girls for its heavy but subtle feminist lessons. * Office Joe (office sitcom) * Kings of Fleeting Glory (fantasy MMORPG) * Teleorase (dystopian sci-fi) * Hook Crook and One-Legged Doom (superhero action) ** Two mercenaries help a princess defend her kingdom against a team of supervillain mercenaries. * Gunfighter (FPS) ** This game's setting changed from a cowboy's struggle to a space warrior's battle against aliens, before culminating in a science fantasy setting. ** It also has several other modes, such as guarding a sacred relic from invaders or a payload race. ** This is Victoria Hughes' favourite videogame. * Warp Space Dust (sci-fi) * Sarxellon (more sci-fi) ** It involved a blonde warrior in blue armour. This show was made from England. * Flipping trains ** Some odd animation about flipping trains from 1980s Britain that became a popular meme. * Astraea Lonchelar (fantasy sitcom) ** This show is about a young man who discovers a fairy princess and falls in love with her. Although its main characters have become names to make fun of couples everywhere, Astraea is sometimes depicted as a tyrant. Astraea cheats on Hercules and uses a machine built from rubbish to take over her homeworld, and kills millions of magical creatures before Hercules and Carolina (a biker) defeat and imprison her. * Flyover Boy (advertisements) ** The mascot of a popular American diner brand in Victoria's world, Flyover Boy, is a friendly Clydesdale stallion who loves to entertain Frystle's patrons. His mannerisms changed with his restaurant's sixty years (and counting) of history: he started as a normal horse who enjoyed cooking barbecue and remained that way for decades until the 1990's, when he was transformed (or replaced) with a trendier adolescent who loves skateboarding. While the change has attracted many youngsters to the diner's branches throughout the Americas, Europe, and the Asia-Pacific; it has been condemned by some gentlemen who were repulsed by what they saw as the brand becoming more "vulgar". Their words were proven true when it had also attracted two other groups into the diner: people who dream of themselves as humanoid horses, and people who write stories of magical horses with guns. ** Also has a popular spin-off about a minor character known as "Mr. Scrubnick". Mr. Scrubnick is Flyover Boy's forgetful cousin who perpetually acts drunk. He first appeared in a 1962 comic where Flyover Boy visits his family at the northern part of Tamwell City. Although he became non-canon since the 1992 reboot onwards, he became a popular meme since his online rediscovery in 2013, as a foil against Flyover Boy's optimism. * Arminlodia ** A show about magical princess horses with laser guns. * Parashutas ** A comedy from India that pokes fun of awkward graphics and acting in Bollywood movies. * Hermond, Please ** A show about anthropomorphic horses that is popular with a bizarre fanbase. * Drama Kings ** A show about junk repairmen who compete in monster truck duels. ** Thousands of years later, a stage adaptation of this TV show was made in the traditional Rinnarit style. * Theseo vs. Krasno ** A 1954 comic about two competing superheroes - Theseo of the West, against Krasno of the Soviet Union. After 1991, Theseo became more American and cynical; while Krasno (purchased by a Russian artist) became Slavic and optimistic. Works that existed in history * Orlando Furioso ** In the Collectionverse, Orlando's hippogriff (known as a gryphon) became an interjection in the United States, ever since a 1968 film adaption swept through the whole country. * Rapunzel ** Victoria Hughes disliked being compared to Rapunzel over her long hair. See also * Fictional works in the Rabydosverse * Lashvansh Category:Lists Category:In-universe fiction Category:Collectionverse